


good things come (to those who wait)

by a_splash_of_stucky



Series: MCU Kink Bingo: Round 2 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Steve Rogers, Butt Plugs, Dildos, Dom Bucky Barnes, Edgeplay, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, Gentle Dom Bucky Barnes, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Hammock, Sex Machine, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Steve Rogers, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_splash_of_stucky/pseuds/a_splash_of_stucky
Summary: If there's one thing that Steve Rogers hates doing, it's waiting.But for Bucky? He'll do anything. For Bucky, he can be good.





	good things come (to those who wait)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with round 2 of MCU Kink Bingo! Yes, I know I only managed to post 2 fills last time, but this year, we're gonna try to do better. 
> 
> This fic fills the 'Sex Machine' square. Also, consider this to be part 2 of my unofficial Chris Evans Birthday Celebration. 
> 
> Unbeta'ed, all mistakes are my own. GIF that inspired this fic [[x]](http://eroticvisualaids.tumblr.com/post/165197992218#tumblr_notes/)

If there is one thing that Steve Rogers hates doing, it’s being patient. 

 

He’s not _im_ patient, per se, he just hates waiting around when he knows that something is about to happen. Steve hates hanging around and being kept in the dark, hates how the seconds tick by and bleed into hours. 

 

Well. Not _really_ hours, but that’s what it feels like. 

 

It is exactly _because_ of his hatred for waiting that Bucky is making him do this, the little shit. Because Steve hates waiting, Bucky is drawing this out, making Steve squirm impatiently in the centre of their bedroom. Steve can hear Bucky’s soft footfalls, as well as various thuds and thumps behind him, but _not knowing_ what exactly Bucky’s doing is driving Steve crazy. 

 

Steve is kneeling on an area rug on their bedroom floor, ass resting on his heels. His wrists are secured at the small of his back using Bucky’s leather belt. He’d tied it snugly enough for Steve to feel the leather digging into his skin, but not tight enough that would cut off his circulation. Steve’s pretty sure that if he flexed, he could probably break the thing, but that’s part of the game, isn’t it? This is yet another way to test Steve’s patience, another way in which Bucky is trusting Steve to be a good boy.

 

Being a good boy, that’s what put him in this position in the first place. 

 

When Bucky had suggested that they indulge in some play time, Steve had been one hundred percent on board with the idea before the words had finished leaving Bucky’s mouth. Within moments, they’d gone from heated kissing, to heavy groping, to Bucky shoving Steve face-down into the mattress as he yanked Steve’s jeans and boxers down his legs. Bucky had then proceeded to give Steve one hell of a rimming, turning Steve into a whining, moaning, panting mess. 

 

Fuck, Steve’s getting harder just _thinking_ about Bucky’s tongue. Christ, it’s sinful, the things that Bucky’s capable of doing with it. Bucky knows just how to press all of Steve’s buttons, alternating between tiny kitten licks over Steve’s hole, to actually curling the muscle into his body, teasing Steve’s rim and lighting Steve up from the inside. 

 

Once Steve’s ass had been thoroughly coated with copious amounts of Bucky’s spit, Steve had been treated to a couple of Bucky’s fingers. They’d slipped in so easily, what with how loose and open Steve was. Bucky had curled them against Steve’s prostate in a way that had had Steve’s balls tingling within mere seconds. Just – _just_ – as he was about to shoot off, Bucky had pulled them out, replacing the fullness of his fingers with the stretch of one of Steve’s favourite toys; a sleek black vibrating plug. 

 

“You’ll need the stretch for what I’ve got planned for you, baby,” Bucky had husked, as he slid the bulbous toy into Steve’s body. His tone had been dark and seductive, sending a shiver of excitement down Steve’s spine. 

 

Bucky had manoeuvred Steve from the bed, to the current position that he is in, on the floor. Once Bucky had bound his hands, he’d come to stand in front of Steve, a slow, languorous smile on his lips. 

 

“Got you a new toy, sweetheart,” Bucky said quietly, as his fingers combed through Steve’s hair. Steve had shivered at the touch, his heavy eyelids sliding shut. He would’ve purred, if he could. 

 

“You’ve been so good this week, Stevie,” Bucky continued, still using that special, soft tone, the one that he saves _just_ for Steve, for only when they’re playing like this. “You’ve been so good for me and I said I was gonna give you a treat, right? Don’t I always keep my promises?”

 

Steve nodded sluggishly. “Yeah,” he croaked, “Yeah, Buck, y’always do.”

 

Bucky hummed approvingly. “Now, baby, I need you to be good for me a little longer, ‘kay?” he asked, “I just gotta go set up your surprise. I need you to be a good boy and wait right here for me, can you do that?”

 

The corner of Steve’s lips turned down in a frown. He didn’t _want_ Bucky to leave him, but if Bucky wanted Steve to be a good boy, then he could force himself to wait. 

 

“I’ll be good,” Steve breathed.

 

Bucky ducked down to plant a kiss on Steve’s forehead. “I know you’ll be good, Stevie,” he whispered, lips grazing Steve’s brow. “You’re always good for me.”

 

Yes. Being a good boy, that’s what put him in this position in the first place. That’s why Steve is now completely naked and kneeling on the floor, his hard cock curving up towards his belly, the tip flushed scarlet and coated in pre-come. As much as Steve hates waiting around, the anticipation gets him riled up like nothing else. 

 

Steve knows that whatever Bucky has in store for him, it’s something good. Bucky’d _promised_ that it was a special treat, a reward for Steve being a good boy. 

 

So, there Steve sits, eyes downcast and body as still as he can make it. He strains his ears, trying to figure out what his surprise could be. It sounds like Bucky is dragging the furniture around, probably rearranging the living room to set something up – does this mean that his surprise is a big thing? 

 

Steve clenches his hole in excitement, which makes the vibrator rub against his walls, which in turn causes a little moan to bubble past his lips. The vibrations are on one of the lower settings, but the toy is wide enough to stimulate him just the way he likes it; nothing too intense, nothing that’ll get him off, but a nice distraction all the same. 

 

Finally, after what feels like an eternity later, Steve feels – rather than hears – Bucky re-entering their bedroom. Steve senses the weight of Bucky’s gaze on his shoulders, which makes him straighten up in anticipation. He waits with bated breath, feeling Bucky’s gaze dragging down his spine and lingering on his ass. He imagines Bucky licking his lips appreciatively. 

 

“You bein’ a good boy for me, sweetheart?” Bucky asks, as he slowly circles around Steve. 

 

“Uh-huh,” Steve replies, looking up at Bucky through his lashes when Bucky stops in front of him. He stands with his feet hip-width apart, arms folded over his chest. Unlike Steve, Bucky is still fully clothed, wearing a pair of medium-wash jeans and a loose black t-shirt. 

 

Steve desperately wants to ask Bucky what his surprise is; the question is poised on the tip of his tongue. Tempting as that may be, Steve keeps his mouth shut and his head bowed, waiting for his next instruction. 

 

“You ready for your surprise, baby boy?”

 

Steve nods his head fervently.

 

“Use your words,” Bucky orders, hardening his tone. 

 

Steve swallows a moan — because _fuck_ if Bucky’s voice doesn’t turn him on. “Yes,” he whispers, tipping his head back to look up at Bucky, “I—I’ve been patient, been good, Bucky, I’m ready, please I—,”

 

Bucky clucks his tongue in sympathy, stepping closer to stroke his thumb over Steve’s cheekbone. “I know you’ve been good, pretty boy, you’ve been so patient, haven’t you?”

 

“Yeah,” Steve breathes, licking his lips.

 

Bucky chuckles with amusement. “Okay, baby. Shall I show you what your surprise is?”

 

“Please,” Steve says, eyes going wide with excitement. Bucky sticks his hands out for Steve to grab hold of, then uses both to pull Steve up. 

 

As soon as Steve has straightened up to his full height, Bucky hooks his metal arm around the small of Steve’s back and pulls him close, crushing their lips together. Steve moans, his body melting against Bucky’s, hands clutching at Bucky’s shoulders. When Bucky sneaks a hand between Steve’s cheeks and presses his fingers against the vibrator, Steve keens, breaking the kiss with a quiet whine. 

 

“Oh— _oh_ , Buck—,” he pants hotly, fingers scrabbling at Bucky’s metal bicep. Bucky catches his chin with his free hand and kisses Steve breathless, leaving him dizzy with want. 

 

When Bucky pulls away, there’s a shit-eating grin on his face. “Love you,” he says, pecking the corner of Steve’s lips. “Now, stop distracting me, punk, I thought you wanted to see your surprise.”

 

Steve splutters. “Me? I wasn’t— _you_ were distracting me—,”

 

“You wouldn’t be back-talking me now, would you, baby boy?” Bucky asks, stepping away from Steve as he folds his arms over his chest again. 

 

“I—no, sir,” Steve says, swallowing down his protests. “I wasn’t.”

 

“Good,” Buck murmurs. “Now, c’mon, let’s go,” he urges, taking Steve’s hand and leading him out of the bedroom. 

 

“What is it?” Steve asks, as they walk down the hallway, unable to contain his curiosity any longer. “What’d you get me?”

 

“You’ll see,” Bucky says, his tone cock-sure and smug. When they round the corner, Steve notices that the furniture in their living room has been pushed to the edges, to clear a space in the middle for—something that Steve thought only existed in porn films. 

 

“Bucky…” Steve breathes, eyes going comically wide at the sight of the contraption. 

 

“Yeah,” Bucky agrees. 

 

At first glance, the thing dangling from the ceiling looks like a medieval torture device. Upon further inspection, Steve realises that the leather straps hanging from the rings in the ceiling are held together by a leather panel, which is supposed to function as a seat. There are stirrups for his feet and cuffs for his hands. 

 

“’S called a sex hammock,” Bucky tells him. 

 

Steve snorts in amusement; creative name. The sex hammock is only _half_ of the picture. In front of the hammock, between where his legs would be, is a contraption that has Steve’s knees weakening and his hole clenching in excitement. He wants to rip out his plug and get _that_ stuffed inside him. 

 

Bucky’s gotten him a sex machine. 

 

The machine comprises of a black box, with a stainless-steel rod protruding from one end. At the end of the rod is a respectably-sized dildo. It’s flesh-coloured and veiny, probably 8 or so inches in length, with a fair amount of girth to it — nothing that Steve’s ass can’t handle, but certainly large enough for him to feel the stretch. The walls of his channel flutter in anticipation. 

 

Steve jumps when cool metal fingers trail down his spine. “You like it, baby?” Bucky breathes, warm breath ghosting over the side of Steve’s neck. 

 

“Yeah,” Steve croaks, “Yeah—please, I—can we?”

 

Chuckling at the way Steve’s excitement seems to have subsumed his ability to speak, Bucky takes Steve’s hand and leads him over to the hammock, encouraging him to sit in it so that Bucky can arrange his boy the way he wants to. The leather is supple and cool against his skin, and the straps seem to bear his weight with no problem. Bucky helps his feet into the stirrups, before securing his hands above his head, using the cuffs that are attached to the straps. 

 

The seat portion is slightly angled, which means that when Steve looks down his body, he is looking directly at the sex machine. Up close, the dildo looks even more inviting.

 

“Comfortable?” Bucky asks, once he’s finished checking Steve’s bonds. 

 

Steve hums affirmatively, “Yeah, ‘m good, Buck.”

 

Bucky smooths a hand down his torso, before leaning in and pecking Steve on the lips. 

 

“Look at you,” Bucky growls, as he pulls away. “Wish you could see yourself, Stevie, all spread out like this. Fuckin’ delicious.” 

 

Steve preens at the praise, feeling a hot flush bloom across his cheekbones and down his neck. His eyes track Bucky’s movements, watching as he comes to stand between Steve’s spread legs.

 

“You ready for me to take this out?” Bucky asks, tapping a finger against the toy in Steve’s ass. 

 

“Yeah,” Steve replies, voice trembling with anticipation. 

 

His eyes flutter shut as Bucky hands – one warm, one cool – trail down the backs of his thighs. He moans when Bucky palms his cheeks and spreads them apart, taking a moment to look at Steve’s hole. It little imagination on Steve’s part to picture the look on Bucky’s face; dark, with wanton desire written all over it. His hole must be a pretty sight; shiny with lube and stretched obscenely wide by his toy. He clenches his muscles and is rewarded with an appreciative “Fuck, yeah.”

 

Steve exhales shakily as Bucky grabs hold of the vibrator and eases it out of Steve’s body. He feels empty without the toy, his hole stretched out and loose, as if Bucky’s been fucking him for hours on end. 

 

“Fuck,” Bucky breathes, as his hands cup Steve’s cheeks, thumb pressing on either side of his hole and spreading him open. “Baby, I can see—sweet _Jesus_ , this is too much, Stevie, wish you could see yourself right now, you look so open, so fuckin’ hot, baby.” 

 

It’s the tone of his voice – husky and gravelly, desire coating every word – that makes Steve melt into a puddle of desire. There’s just _something_ about Bucky admiring his most private of places that makes Steve feel like he’s worth a billion dollars.

 

Bucky deposits the plug on their coffee table, before pulling a remote out of his pocket. He presses a button, and Steve jumps when the machine whirrs to life. Bucky chuckles at his reaction. 

 

He hits another button and Steve watches, fascinated, as the rod extends, the dildo moving closer towards Steve’s ass. His heart is pounding with excitement, pulse roaring loud in his ears. Bucky steps closer and grabs hold of the dildo, guiding it towards Steve’s hole. Steve moans loudly when he feels the blunt pressure pressing against his rim. 

 

“Colour, baby boy?” Bucky asks. 

 

“Green,” Steve replies, “Green, Bucky, _so_ green.”

 

“You know the rules, Stevie,” Bucky says, smoothing his free hand over Steve’s thigh. “No coming until I say so.”

 

Steve whines, but nods in agreement. 

 

“What d’you say if you need to stop?”

 

“Carter,” Steve says immediately. 

 

“Good boy,” Bucky says, a smile on his lips. “Ready?”

 

“Yeah,” Steve says breathlessly. 

 

Bucky puts his hand back on the dildo, steadying it, before clicking a button. 

 

“Fuck,” Steve groans, drawing the syllable out as the flared head breaches his rim. His jaw is slack, his face pressed against his right bicep as the toy spreads him open. Steve feel like he can’t catch a breath; his ass is being split in two, stretched wide around the girth of the fake cock. Unintelligible noises are coming out of his mouth, conveying his pleasure. 

 

“Oh, Stevie, you’re takin’ it so well,” Bucky rasps, one finger tracing Steve’s stretched rim. The reverence and awe in his tone sends a wave of arousal coursing through Steve’s veins. He can feel the intensity of Bucky’s stare, trained on his little hole, his eyes fixated by the way Steve’s body stretches to accommodate the toy. Fuck, Steve gets a little harder at the thought of Bucky enjoying the spectacle. 

 

“You good, sweetheart?” Bucky asks, gently squeezing Steve’s thigh. His touch is grounding, making Steve hum contentedly, too overcome with the sensations in his ass to be able to voice his thoughts. 

 

“Where’re you at, baby?” Bucky prompts, “C’mon, use your words.”

 

“Green,” Steve slurs, “M’ green, ‘m good, c’mon, Buck, fuck me, c’mon.”

 

Bucky chuckles. A moment of silence pauses, before the cock inside Steve starts moving at a slow, languid pace, with shallow thrusts. 

 

“Ah! Oh m’god,” Steve gasps, fingers twitching reflexively. 

 

“Good?” Bucky asks. There’s a note of amusement in his voice; Steve knows that if he could see his face, Bucky would be wearing that lopsided, cock-sure grin.

 

“Y-yeah,” Steve grits out, “Want more—please.”

 

He squirms restlessly, trying to fuck himself on the dildo. Unexpectedly, Bucky’s metal hand curls around his throat, pressing down on his windpipe. Steve gasps, his eyes snapping open as a whimper leaves his mouth. The silent order comes across loud and clear: _stay still_. 

 

“No,” Bucky says sharply, “You want more, baby, you’re gonna have to be patient. We’re playing by my rules.”

 

Steve whines in protest. Before he can open his mouth to argue, Bucky’s fingers are curling through his hair, pulling him into a rough kiss. 

 

“It’s okay, Stevie, m’gonna let you have it, you’re just gonna have to be patient, ‘kay?” Bucky soothes, “You wanna be my good boy, don’t you?”

 

“Uh-huh,” Steve rasps, nodding weakly in agreement. 

 

“Good. Let’s see how much you like this, then,” Bucky says, as he clicks another button. The fake cock slows right down, taking the meaning of ‘snail’s pace’ to a whole new level. Seriously, the thing is probably going at about one thrust per minute. 

 

Steve groans in frustration. “ _Bucky_.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Please—please, I want more, _please_ ,” he begs, voice cracking. 

 

Objectively, Steve knows that no amount of begging will make Bucky change his mind. If Bucky wants to draw things out, he can, and he _will_. Steve gets off on being good for Bucky, but Bucky gets off on reducing Steve to a blissed-out, fucked-out, begging mess. He _loves_ to push Steve to his limits, to push him until he’s sobbing for mercy, tears streaming down his face, nose wet with snot; a blubbering, near-incoherent wreck. 

 

Bucky strokes his knuckles down Steve’s cheeks. “Patience, sweetheart,” Bucky croons, “Nice and slow, and then we’ll build it up, okay?”

 

Steve whines pitifully. 

 

Bucky clucks his tongue in sympathy. “I know, sweetheart. If it makes you feel any better, this toy has a nifty lil’ trick,” he says. 

 

“Wha’s it?” Steve pants.

 

In response, Bucky presses another button. 

 

“Fuck!” Steve shouts, eyes screwing shut when, without warning, the cock in his ass starts buzzing. “’S got a vibrator in it?!”

 

“Yup,” Bucky replies, popping the ‘p’. “I can control ‘em separately, too. Let’s play around with that, hmm?”

 

Steve groans quietly, too caught up with the vibrations in his ass to respond with words. The tingling in his ass is simultaneously too much and not enough. He’s been toeing the edge ever since Bucky put his mouth on him, but the sex toy isn’t quite enough to push him over. 

 

The concept of time becomes irrelevant as Bucky plays with the different speeds and settings on the sex machine, testing out different combinations to see how Steve reacts to each one. He establishes something of a pattern, using the machine to fuck Steve at a slow, gentle pace for an extended period of time, before cranking up the speed and turning the vibrations to full force for a few seconds, so that Steve feels like he’s going to explode. In those few seconds, Steve’s brain whites out and he very nearly screams the roof down. 

 

The periods in between those bursts of stimulation are the worst, though; torture in the most sadistic way possible. Sometimes, Bucky trails his fingers over Steve’s abs, or plucks at his puffy nipples. If Steve asks nicely enough, Bucky will lean over and give him a sweet, loving kiss. His hand never strays anywhere near Steve’s painfully hard cock, no matter how enthusiastically Steve begs. 

 

Sweat is dripping down Steve’s body, pooling in the hollow of his throat. Steve’s fingers are gripping the leather straps in a vice-like grip, in an attempt to ground himself against the assault of pleasure on his ass. His chest is flushed and heaving with exertion, his throat raspy and his voice hoarse from crying out. 

 

Despite his exhaustion, Steve wants more. 

 

“You doin’ okay, baby?” Bucky asks, metal fingers crooking under Steve’s chin, tipping his head back, forcing Steve to look Bucky in the eye. 

 

“Bu-uck,” Steve whimpers, “P-please, I need’ta come.”

 

Bucky cocks his head to the side. “You want it, or you need it?”

 

Steve’s bottom lip wobbles, fresh tears spilling from his eyes. “W-wan’it,” he mumbles, “But—Buck, I wan’ it so _bad_ , m’so close, please, p-please, I’ve been good, please, I—,”

 

“Shh, sweetheart,” Bucky soothes, stroking his fingers through Steve’s hair. “You’ve been so good for me, Stevie, I know you have. It’s been mean of me to make you wait this long, hasn’t it? You’ve been doin’ so well, waitin’ for me ta’ give you permission.”

 

Steve whimpers, craning his neck up for a kiss, which Bucky gives him. 

 

He jolts in surprise, inhaling sharply when he feels metal fingers curling around the base of his cock. “ _Oh_ ,” Steve gasps, breaking the kiss. “Please, can I have it? Pl-please, can I come?”

 

His voice wobbles as Bucky starts to stroke him off, his grip too loose to provide any real friction. The copious amounts of pre-come trickling down the sides of Steve’s cock makes Bucky’s hand glide easily over his length, his fist making lewd, squelching noises that can be heard over Steve’s near-continuous moaning. 

 

Three things happen simultaneously. 

 

First: Bucky increases the speed of the sex machine, the fake cock sliding in and out of Steve’s stretched, sloppy hole at an inhuman pace. 

 

Second: Bucky cranks up the vibrations, setting every nerve ending in Steve’s body alight. 

 

Third: Bucky tightens his grip on Steve’s cock, creating a tight, slippery channel for him to fuck into. 

 

“Fuckfuck _fuck_!” Steve screams, “I— _Bucky_ , hngh I – please, oh m’god, _please_ , please—need it—so bad— _ohh,_ ”

 

“You wanna come, Stevie?” Bucky growls, lips suddenly brushing up against Steve’s cheek. Steve yips in surprise when he sucks a mark on the underside of Steve’s jaw. 

 

“Yes,” Steve hisses, eyes screwing shut as he strains against his bonds. “I—please, please, I wanna, please I’ve been good, please, Buck, _please_.”

 

He whimpers when he feels Bucky’s warm breath ghost over his cheek. 

 

“Come for me, sweetheart.”

 

Those words flip a switch inside him. Every muscle in Steve’s body goes taut as the pressure that has been gathering at the base of his cock shoots through him like a bolt of lightning. His mouth falls open on a silent scream as his climax rolls through him, a tsunami wave of pleasure that he can’t escape. He feels the warmth of his own come splattering on his belly and chest. His brain short-circuits. His vision whites out. He forgets how to breathe. 

 

When Steve comes back into himself, he finds his face tucked into the crook of Bucky’s neck. He realises that he’s being carried, Bucky’s arms wrapped securely around him. 

 

“Mmph,” he mumbles, pressing his lips to Bucky’s skin to show that he’s awake. 

 

“Hey there, sweetheart,” Bucky say softly. “You okay? M’just taking you to the bedroom.”

 

“M’good,” Steve agrees sleepily, “Feel good. Love you, Buck.”

 

“Love you too, Stevie,” Bucky murmurs. 

 

“Gon’ tie you up like that someday,” Steve slurs. 

 

Bucky laughs quietly. “Yeah, okay baby, that sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Share this on [tumblr!](https://a-splash-of-stucky.tumblr.com/post/174850730125/good-things-come-to-those-who-wait/)


End file.
